tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Stafford
Stafford *'Number': 1917 *'Configuration': 0-4-0 * Built: 1917 Stafford is a battery-electric shunting engine. Bio When Stafford first arrived on the Island, Spencer was given the job of showing him around. Spencer failed to listen to a warning about Stafford's battery running out and when it did, Spencer did not notice. Spencer later ran out of coal and Stafford had to shunt him to Knapford. There the Fat Controller called Stafford a really useful engine and welcomed him to Sodor. He then became jealous of the steam engines because of the noises they made, and tried to be like them, but only caused confusion and delay when he did a job that was meant to be done quietly. In the end, he decided he was happy to be quiet Stafford the Electric Shunting Engine. From the sixteenth to eighteenth seasons he worked at the Knapford Yards. Persona Stafford is a humble, courteous little chap with a Yorkshire accent. He is a very different sort of engine from any other on the North Western Railway. This is because Stafford is an electric battery engine; he is not a steam engine or a Diesel engine. Stafford is fueled by recharging his battery, which needs to be done frequently so he can go about his work as a shunting engine. Stafford is very patient, calm, and mannerly. He does not let the antics of the bigger, haughtier engines bother him too much, keeps level-headed as he goes about his day, and brushes off any troubles without much fuss. He is more than content with taking things slow and not having to travel long distances and he is more than proud to work on the Fat Controller's railway. Basis Stafford is based on the North Staffordshire Railway's battery-electric No. 1. Livery Stafford is made of veneered wood with yellow lining and his number and gold nameplates on his sides. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US) * Tokuyoshi Kawashima (Japan) * Waldemar Barwiński (Poland) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; sixteenth - seventeenth seasons) * Alan Prieto (Mexico) * Miguel Ángel Poison (Spain) Theme Instrumental Trivia * Stafford is the first electric engine introduced in the television series and the first ever named. * Stafford's number comes from the year his basis was built and his name comes from where his basis worked. * Stafford's basis was made for shunting only. Despite that, he has been seen pulling goods trains on the main and branch lines. Merchandise * TrackMaster * Wooden Railway (normal and with medallion) * Take-n-Play * Wind-up (Japan only) Gallery File:WelcomeStafford12.png|Stafford in the sixteenth season File:WelcomeStafford16.png File:WelcomeStafford11.png|Thomas, Spencer, and Stafford File:WelcomeStafford15.png File:WelcomeStafford18.png File:WelcomeStafford28.png|Stafford with Spencer File:WelcomeStafford29.png File:WelcomeStafford59.png File:WelcomeStafford50.png File:WelcomeStafford42.png File:SteamieStafford4.png|Stafford in the seventeenth season File:SteamieStafford5.png File:SteamieStafford18.png File:SteamieStafford46.png File:TheLostPuff43.png|Stafford, Toby, and Paxton File:TheLostPuff42.png|Stafford with Toby File:MissingGator3.png|Stafford in the eighteenth season File:MissingGator44.png File:TheTruthAboutToby88.png|Stafford, with Henry and Paxton in the nineteenth season File:Staffordpromo2.jpg File:Stafford'sbasis.png|Stafford's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayprototypeStafford.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayStafford.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRechargeStafford.jpg|Wooden Railway Exclusive File:Take-n-PlayprototypeStafford.png|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayStafford.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayStaffordinGoGoThomas!promotionalpackaging.jpeg|Take-n-Play in Go Go Thomas! packaging File:TrackMasterStafford.jpg|TrackMaster File:Wind-upStafford.jpg|Wind-up See Also * Category:Images of Stafford Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Electric locomotives Category:0-4-0